


NOT A COSTUME!

by luckybarton



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink, Shipping if you have shipping goggles, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybarton/pseuds/luckybarton
Summary: Sherlock steps outside on Halloween... and gets spotted by a kid in a Sherlock costume.John is there to witness it.





	NOT A COSTUME!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devodog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/gifts).




End file.
